James Potter and the Blood Stone
by A.C.L.T
Summary: In a parrelel to Harry's adventures at Hogwarts, the A. C. L. T is proud to present to you the marauders first year as they fight with Proffesor Coridillian (and others) for possesion of the Blood Stone (which has nothing to do with blood).
1. James's Letter

7:00 in the morning is usually an odd time to wake up during the summer. However, today was the day the Hogwarts letters arrived and James Potter kept waking up from nightmares about not being accepted so he figured he might as well get up.  
  
There was no noise above or below him, therefore his parents weren't up yet. He really wished they would get up and make him breakfast before he starved. James slowly got out of his bed and walked to the door, opening it and looking down his hall. At the end of the hallway were stairs leading up to the third level of the house, where James's parents slept. James walked up the stairs and to his parents' room, he smirked and opened the door, tip toeing in and getting on his parents bed. He then started to jump up and down whilst shouting, "I'M HUNGRY, I'M HUNGRY. GET UP, GET UP. COOK, COOK."  
  
"James!" Daisy Potter said sitting up. Donald Potter continued to snore, and snore, and snore. This was fine with James because his mother did all the cooking and made especially good waffles. After a while Daisy finally got up and dragged her son down two flights of stairs to the kitchen. Waffles were made and James shut up for a while, as he ate all twenty on his plate.  
  
Twenty minutes later an owl flew into the house, dropped a letter, and flew out. James, having waited for this letter his whole childhood life, grabbed it and looked at the rich emerald green ink on the cream envelope.  
  
Mr. J. Potter  
The fifth room to the right of the stairs  
12 Owl Avenue  
Fencegate  
Hogsmeade  
  
James smiled and ripped the envelope off. Inside was the typical Hogwarts invitation.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY  
  
Heamaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, International  
Confed. of Wizards)_  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress  
  
James took everything out of the envelope, wrote "Duh, of course I'll come" on it, and sent the owl on it's way. He then looked at the supply list.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WHITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform

First-year students require:   
Three sets of plain work robes (black)   
One plain pointed hot (black) for day wear   
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Course books All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (book 1)  
_By Miranda Goshawk_  
  
A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_  
Magical Theory _by Ella Pancaking  
_  
A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
_By Phyllida Spore_  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
_By Newt Scamander_

Defense against Basic Dark Forces  
_By Dorrie Thimble  
_  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
1 cauldron  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also being an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"So how much money are we going to have to spend on you?" Daisy asked walking over to James and looking over his shoulder.  
  
James shrugged. "A bunch," he said. "So what should we do at the moment?"  
  
"Wake up your dad." Daisy said sitting down on the couch and picking up the Daily Prophet. James did so and came running down, pulling his father.  
  
"Why'd you wake me up?" Donald asked.  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes. "The letter came; it's time for a little celebration." She walked over to the refrigerator and took out some butterbeers. She set them down on the table, walked over to her husband and sat down. The three Potters picked up the butterbeers and drank. A little while later Donald went to work at his book store and Daisy went to Mr. Fudge, working as a secretary. James was, therefore, all alone at Hogsmeade, in his house.  
  
"That's nice." James said picking up a bag of money and skipping out of the house. He got to Honeydews and walked up to two of his friends.  
  
"Did you get the letters?" James asked sitting down on a bench. The two boys sat next to him and smiled.  
  
"Yep. Oh yeah, finally we get to see inside that place." One boy said pointing to the far off school.  
  
"I can't wait. Soon we'll be powerful wizards." The other boy said with a smile.  
  
"Powerful? You boys.... powerful?" A girl laughed. James glared and her and stuck out his foot so when the girl passed by she tripped and fell into a mud puddle. The three boys laughed and continued to talk about what they think Hogwarts will be like. They talked the whole day and finally stopped when their parents called them in for dinner.  
  
"Mom, what does Hogwarts really look like?" James asked his mom during dinner. Daisy smiled.  
  
"I can't tell you that, it would take the magic out or all of it." She said picking up the plates, "Your father's working late again, so I'll have to tell you without him." She sighed.  
  
"Tell me what?" James asked, becoming more curious.  
  
"The plan, we will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and buy you everything, and then we will stay in London until it's time to go onto the train, and you will go to Hogwarts on the train like a normal kid."  
  
James nodded with a huge smile. "Instead of one that could easily walk there."  
  
Daisy laughed and pushed James up the stairs, "Go to bed now. You've got a big day ahead of you." James walked into his room and sat down and pulled out his scrap book then taped the invite letter to it. Then he slowly fell asleep.  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing (probably). We do own the OCs that will appear later in this story.  
  
AN: There will be no romance in this book, but there will in the sequels. Anyway, we hope you are enjoying this and this will be one of the shorter chapters. Please review. Oh yeah, this is by both Aya and Kokoro, who usually write anime fanfics. Oh yeah, all names and occupations were made up after midnight. Please review with any mistakes that we might have made from the canon (this applies to all chapters, since we are bound to make mistakes, and fix them).  
  
On top of that, we NEED a beta.


	2. Peter's Letter

Cats, Peter Pettigrew hated cats. He especially hated Canaberry, his mother's twentieth cat, who had a habbit of licking him to wake him up every morning at exactly 5:00. This would invariably be because Canaberry was hungry. The effect of the licking would invariably be Peter leaping about a yard into the air, which would surprise the cat who would also leap a yard into the air and dig all his claws into Peter's right arm. Peter would shake him off, go upstairs, feed all of the cats, go back upstairs, and fall back asleep.  
  
But this day would be different, well, in the case that he wouldn't fall back asleep. Today was the day that the Hogwarts letter would come and Peter couldn't fall back asleep for the life of him.  
  
He was therefore forced to lie around in his bed, stare at the ceiling, and pet all the cats that walked into his room. This went on for a pretty good long while, but (thank goodness) his owl managed to fly in earlier than it should have. It seemed to be a rather good flyer, because it flew through a flurry of cat paws swatting at it and come out unscathed. Peter shooed away all of the cats, shut the door, and took the letter out of the owl's claws.  
  
Mr. P. Pettigrew  
Basement  
144 Holly Lane  
Alavel  
Surrey

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_ of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY  
  
Heamaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, International  
Confed. of Wizards)_  
  
Dear Mr. Pettigrew,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Peter found and read the list of supllies.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of _WHITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform

First-year students require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hot (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (book 1)  
_By Miranda Goshawk_  
  
A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_  
Magical Theory _by Ella Pancaking  
_  
A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
_By Phyllida Spore_  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger  
_  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
_ By Newt Scamander_  
  
Defense against Basic Dark Forces  
_By Dorrie Thimble_  
  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also being an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Peter smiled and bounded up the stairs, into the kitchen. His Mother was in there cooking breakfast as his father read the Daily Prophet. Peter sat down next to his father and smiled.  
  
"Hello." Peter greeted them. Daniel Pettigrew smiled and handed Peter a plate.  
  
"I'm going to work, I'll be home tonight and then tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley." Daniel said getting up and walking out of the house. Daniel worked at the Daily Prophet as an editor. Daniela, Peter's mother, was the inventor of the Cat leash and Collar, therefore having gotten a lot of money and not working anywhere. Daniela picked up one of her cats and sat down.  
  
"You have to make a lot of friends on the train. It's annoying to sit on a train by people you don't really like," She said with a smile.  
  
"Sure." Peter said as he finished eating. Daniela clapped and pulled out a bag of money.  
  
"This is the money we'll give you to spend on the stuff. And before you get on the train I'll give you some more to spend on candy. Oh this is so cool, you're going to Hogwarts, my baby is going to become a great wizard and rule the world one day." Daniela smiled.  
  
"Um, mom....." Peter said looking at his mom like she was crazy. Daniela continued to smile. "Mom," Peter started again. "I probably won't wind up ruling the world."  
  
"Then make sure you're not on the wrong side when someone tries," Daniela said. "So, I guess we can leave for diagon alley tomorrow or something." She shrugged. "Personally, I'd like to leave today, beat the crowds, buy you your own cat, but that's okay."  
  
"Um, thanks a lot, Mom, but I don't really think it necessary to get any more cats," Peter said, instead of the "I HATE cats! Why can't you get that through your head?" that ran across his mind. "Oh yeah," he voiced as he remembered that there was still an owl hooting for a reply. He grabbed a piece of parchment, a feather, and scrawled "Yes," while handing it to the owl. The Owl flew away.  
  
That night when Daniel got home Daniela and Peter begged him to go get some fake grape wine and chocolate. They then had a little party and fell asleep on the couch, waiting for the next day.  
  
Disclaimer: Still own nada. AN: Just to let you know, Kokoro and Aya share the A. C. L. T account. Now, a random fact is that Daniela was origannaly going to invent the rubber ducky. It is important to remember that both authors were sugar high when the conversation (following) that led to the decision that she invented the cat leash took place. Aya: So, who should Peter's mom be?  
  
Kokoro: His dad is Daniel?  
  
Aya: Yep.  
  
Kokoro: She should be Daniela.  
  
Aya: And what's her job.  
  
(After a long silence)  
  
Kokoro: (giggles)  
  
Aya: Huh?  
  
Kokoro: Who invented the rubber ducky?  
  
Aya: (--;) Huh?  
  
Kokoro: She can be. . .Inventot of the Rubber Ducky!  
  
Aya: (giggle)  
  
Kokoro: No, the rubber ducky's too old. . .she could invent. . .the Cat Leash!  
  
Aya: The cat leash?  
  
Kokoro: And collar.  
  
Aya: Poor Peter, she'd have lots of cats.


	3. Sirius's Letter

"SIRIUS GET UP RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR LETTER!" A loud voice bellowed into Sirius head as the boy sat up and looked at the time. 10:45 flashed across the clock. HE looked out the window across from him, just to make sure the clock wasn't lying. Sure enough the sun stood proudly in the sky, lighting up the whole neighborhood. Sirius got out of bed slowly and opened the window. He looked down to see a couple of Muggle kids throwing rocks at the wall. People walked up and down the street and some other kids were playing basketball.

"GET UP, YOU LAZY PIG!!!" The voice yelled once again.

Sirius shrugged and stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Alright, I'm up." He said sitting down and starting to eat the food infront of the seat. Sirius's family, Mother, Father, and Brother, had already eaten and were being annoyed by an owl that wouldn't give the letter to them until Sirius got up. The owl was fluttering around their heads nibbling a some hairs every once in a while.  
  
As soon as the owl saw Sirius it hopped over to him, bit his nose (probably as punishment for making him wait), and held out an envelope tied to its foot. Sirius ripped open the envelope, looked at the words "have been accepted" on the letter, tossed both the letter and envelope aside, and handed the list of stuff to his mother.  
  
Mrs. Black looked over the list and asked, "Why are you handing this to me?" She slid it back across the table toward Sirius. Sirius, just for the heck of it, slid the list back over to his mother, and then him mother slid it to him once again.  
  
"I assumed that you were going to do the shopping and send me off to Hogwarts for the school year," said Sirus, leaving the list on the table and shrugged and he ran his fingers through his matted hair.   
  
"No, I'm giving you this," she handed him a purse, "and sending you off by flew powder to Diagon Alley." She was writing something on a piece of parchment, which she handed to the owl. "That way I won't even have to put up with you for the rest of today. You can. . .find a ride to King's Cross. There's enough money for your stuff and a room at the Leaky Cauldron, nothing extra."  
  
Sirius glared at his family in general, stuck his tongue out at his brother, and walked over to the fire place, ready to get out of his gloomy house.  
  
"Oh, Sirius," Regulus called tauntingly. "You forgot to get dressed." Sirius saw Regulus smirking as he (Sirius) turned around and ran back up the stairs. He quickly threw on the first thing he found, a black robe, then ran back down to the fire place and went to Diagon Alley.

He ended up in the Leaky Cauldrons fireplace, coughed a couple of times and walked out of the fire and to the man at the counter.

"I'd like a room for the rest of the day and the night.... and the rest of the summer." Sirius said. The man looked at him and smirked.

"How old are you?" He asked in a stuck up tone.

"11, what about you?" Sirius rolled his eyes. The man laughed and ignored Sirius's question, then pulled out a paper with "We do not sell rooms to minors."

"Then why don't you put that sign up so you don't waist your time?" Sirius asked.

"That's a good idea..." the man pulled out a wand and put the paper up. "And now you can go away. Now where's that lady... I want some ice cream." He said looking around.

"How about we make a deal. If I can get you ice cream within 20 minutes then you'll start selling roms to minors, but if I can't then you can kick me out forever." Sirius said.

"10 minutes in my favorite flavor." The man started to bargain.

"20 minutes, your favorite flavor, with my money."

"Okay, it's a deal. My favorite flavor is Unicorn, waffle cone, two scoops, and sprinkles."

"You're an expenssive man." Sirius said running out of the place and looking around for a map or the ice cream place. FInally he asked someone where it was, they directed him to the store, and Sirius, luck for him, didn't have to wait in any line and quickly got the ice cream. He then ran back to the Leaky Cauldron in 10 minutes.

"Boy, you got ripped off. It took you 10 minutes and you had to spend your own money. Hopefully you got extra." The man said taking down the sigh and handing Sirius a key, then starting to eat his ice cream. Sirius moped all the way up to his room and sat down on the bed. The rest of that day he spent moping in his room, thinking how he would buy what ever he didn't have money for.

Disclaimer: We only own Rose, Dimela, and Coridillian. All of whom have not come in yet.


	4. Remus's Letter

Remus Lupin was, well, awake. That was about all anyone could say about him since it had been his status for the past day or so. 5:00 A. M. ugh, why couldn't the letter just come? Whether or not he had been accepted, at least he would know. About 15 minutes ago his mom had walked in and given him hot chocolate. She had then invited him to come with her and watch some movie. He would have taken her up on the offer, but it would probably just be some chick flic. Still, if it had a chance of breaking the tension, he was willing to try it. Remus therefore walked down the stairs and sat next to his mom on the couch.  
  
His mom was watching the beginning of a movie titled "Enchanted". It was a movie made in the Wizard world about a girl that falls in love with a werewolf in her 5th year of school. Remus rolled his eyes, but he was slightly intrigued. It was always interesting to see how werewolves were characterized in the media. It was also interesting to see what they looked like (almost everything got it completely wrong in both wolf and human forms). He sat down next to his mom and watched. His mom put a popcorn bowl in between them and then started the movie.  
  
The whole movie seemed to be messed up, even when the full moon came, one scene would have the moon be a new moon and then the next night time scene would have a full moon. The girl was also a little too perfect, and Dumbledore was cast wrong. But the thing that got on Remus's nerves the most was the fact that the werewolf was evil until the girl changes him, and he becomes a good person, and then when the girl kisses him on a full moon, while the moon is out but covered with clouds, and then he never turns into a wolf again. The dude had pointy ears and canines to top it all off. Remus was laughing throughout the whole thing, his mom joining in. Of course after the movie was over Remus checked the date and found out it was made 30 years before then.  
  
After the movie Remus's father, Bob, walked down the stairs of their little two story cottage by the woods. The cottage was a nice place with flowers decorating the front and back yards. At the side was a small place that Remus's mother, Luna, had made for Remus to go when he turned into a wolf (incase he wanted to go into it as a wolf, which he didn't, but it made a nice clubhouse).  
  
Now, Bob had been a perfectly happy, normal muggle until he met Luna. They fell in love and got married and he still didn't know she was a witch, after all, she was perfectly content with living a muggle lifestyle. They had a kid, still they were both perfectly happy and supposedly muggles. Then, one night when Remus was four, their kid wandered off and got bitten. That's when Bob's world crumbled around up and flipped itself over. First they had found their child in an alleyway with a large bite mark on his thigh.  
  
Luna's reaction to this was to gasp and immediately declare the bite that of a werewolf. Bob had laughed for a few seconds only to be glared at by Luna, who had picked up the unconscious Remus. "I am a witch," she declared, "our son is now a werewolf. You need to go and get a few ingredients for me so that we can make this bite stop bleeding." Yeah, that was the end of life as Bob knew it. Still, after becoming slightly paranoid (there was wolfsbane draped all over the walls of the master bedroom), he remained a caring baker who loved his family very much. As a matter of fact, they still ran their small bakery in town that both Luna and Bob worked at (and Remus, when he wanted some extra money). It was a reasonably good life, and Remus even went to an all muggle school.  
  
"I'm going to work. You're going to stay here, right?" Bab asked his wife as he grabbed a piece of toast. Luna nodded and waved good-bye to her husband as he walked out the door and drove away. Remus sighed and looked out the window for any sign of an owl. A couple of seconds later something like a red ball flew into the window and landed on the table. The red ball turned out to be a phoenix, that Luna exclaimed to be Dumbledore's and therefore there had to be good news. Remus took the letter that the phoenix was handing him. He looked at the bright sparkling teal words, which looked like they started out as pink, and then changed.  
  
_ Mr. R. Lupin  
Living room couch  
Cottage in the woods  
Near the little town of Woodsworth_  
  
Remus laughed, nervously, and opened the envelope. His hands shook as he took out the letter and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Mr. Lupin,  
We are quite pleased to inform you that we are allowed to accept you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Remus stopped reading as he looked at his screaming mother; she had seemed to have gone crazy and was dancing around the room. Remus laughed at the sight and continued to read.  
  
Please find in closed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 21. I would like to talk to you after the feast in my office. We await you owl by no latter then July 31.  
Cordially,  
Albus Dumbledore  
_ Headmaster_  
  
Remus smiled and quickly wrote, "Yes! I'm coming." Took the list of books and equipment and then sent the phoenix away. His mother had stopped the little party she was having and sat next to Remus.  
  
"Tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley, with your father, and you can buy all the stuff you need, then we can go to the train station and it's going to be so much fun!" Luna said with a huge smile and high pitched voice. Remus smiled and gave the list to his mother.  
  
That night Remus, Luna, and Bob had their chocolate fondue (at the request of Luna, seconded by Remus), a nice little Remus centered party (complete with Bob and Remus's first butterbeers), and fell asleep, ready for the next day.  
  
Disclaimer: Still owning nothing but the OC's that will come in at some point.  
  
AN: Review and we'll love you forever, review more than one chapter and we'll memorize your name, review everything, and you may appear in our dreams (plus we'll try to R&R all of your stories that are for something we know of). 


End file.
